


The Littlest Asshole

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [21]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: It finally happened. Damon Reznor got what he wanted.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Series: Requests [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 17





	The Littlest Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> For Cass over on tumblr featuring their OC Maera. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful beta LittleAprilFlowers!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Mae couldn’t figure out why, but when she saw Damon in such a good mood, she knew something had to be up. It either promised hilarity or chaos. She just didn’t know which one the odds favored.

Damon had spent the last evening with Cal, sequestered away for several hours. It resulted in a seemingly endless amount of teasing from Ayame the following morning to which Mae had witnessed. She couldn’t deny she’d laughed, but deep down she’d also wondered. Just what had they been up to? Cal looked grouchier than usual while Damon walked the ship with an absolutely shit-eating grin on his face. When asked, neither had been forthcoming as to what was going on.

Even though Mae had tried to ask more than once what happened, Damon just grinned at her each time. “You’ll see,” he told her each time, which only fueled the curiosity churning within her mind. See what? What was she going to see? Why did it seem to make Cal so angry? The anticipation paired with not knowing was killing her.

“Damon’s probably got something on Cal and it pisses him off,” Ayame said when Mae brought it up while they two were sharing breakfast together.

“But what though?” Mae arched a red brow, her head tilting as she mused over the possibilities.

“Something embarrassing most likely. I’ve known Cal for a while, but if Damon’s got something on him even I don’t know, then I definitely want to know what it is. I’m always looking for ammo against our dear captain.” Ayame’s expression was nothing short of wicked and Mae couldn’t help feeling for Cal. The man was in for it if that was the case, plain and simple.

Damon disembarked at the next port they dropped down on and was gone for most of the day, leaving Mae to her steadily growing curiosity. Perhaps the assassin had just gone to find a bar or club so he could get a drink by himself? That wasn’t uncommon, especially when they went to Arcnos, but she didn’t think this particular port had his drink of choice on the menu. She could have been wrong though. All she could do was wait and see as Damon had said.

It was nearing nightfall when Damon returned at last. Upon closer inspection, he wasn’t empty handed. Mae was there to greet him and her eyes widened at the chubby little ball of fluff that he was carrying. A black kitten with bright green eyes and short, satiny fur stared at Mae balefully as Damon approached her, a triumphant grin on his lips. He had the kitten cradled against his chest and Mae couldn’t help smiling.

“Oh, Damon, it’s adorable! Is it a boy or a girl?” Mae asked immediately, reaching out to pet the little one. She jerked her hand back quickly when the kitten bared its tiny needle teeth and hissed at her which only served to make Damon look amused.

“It’s a boy. I named him Asshole,” he said, sounding completely and utterly proud of himself. He reached up with his free hand and stroked the kitten’s fur. Mae marveled at the fact that the cat actually calmed down. “Seems to like me. Not so much with everyone else apparently.”

“I see that,” she said, thankful her hand had gotten away unscathed. “I thought Calderon wouldn’t let anyone have animals on board the ship though?”

Damon scoffed at that and shook his head. “June’s got his lizard thing. Why can’t any of us have pets of our own? Besides, our illustrious captain can’t tell me no this time.”

“Uh oh. Damon, what did you do?” Mae couldn’t help asking as she saw that wicked grin return to Damon’s face.

“Won a bet,” he said simply without offering any further elaboration. For the second time that day, Mae found herself filled with curiosity.

“A bet? What bet?” She couldn’t help asking. She just wanted to know so badly, her golden eyes looking between Damon and the newest, furriest addition to their crew.

“Eh. Maybe I’ll tell you someday. Maybe I won’t. You’ll just have to wait and see.” That seemed to be his new favorite phrase and Maera resisted the urge to grit her teeth in response to hearing it yet again. “For now though, I need to get this little Asshole settled into my room. See you later.” 

After giving her a kiss to the cheek, Damon ventured down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Mae was left standing there, her mind racing with all the possibilities of just what that bet could have been. Nothing Calderon enjoyed by any means judging by his behavior and attitude throughout the day.

As it turned out, Asshole was just that. An asshole. He was the perfect companion for Damon given their personalities were so similar. The kitten was small, but extremely feisty, not allowing anyone else on the ship to pick him up. Only Damon was allowed that privilege apparently. If anyone else tried, they were met with needle teeth and razor claws.

However, the little one did not appear to have any problem with others petting him. Nor did he have an issue trying to bribe someone with affectionate nuzzles and purring if they had food that he wanted. Typical cat behavior really. Asshole also didn’t seem to like being ignored. If one of the crew didn’t pay him any mind, he went out of his way to head butt them in an effort to garner not only attention, but affection as well.

What didn’t help matters was the fact that Damon went out of his way to spoil the adorable little creature. More often than not, Damon could be seen sneaking the kitten treats or pieces of his own food when he himself was having a meal. Asshole certainly wasn’t bothered by the notion of handouts by any means and was quick to give however much affection was needed in an effort to get Damon to bestow more food or treats.

On several occasions, Mae entered Damon’s room to find the assassin asleep in what looked to be horridly uncomfortable positions. All because of the tiny ball of black fluff that was sleeping somewhere on his person. Mae’s personal favorites were the times she found Asshole asleep on top of Damon’s head or his shoulder. She had several pictures of each position, though she absolutely refused to tell Damon she possessed them. If Damon knew, he’d just insist she get rid of them and Maera had absolutely zero intention of doing so.

The first time she encountered Damon awake while Asshole was using his human as a convenient bed, Maera stopped and leaned against the open doorway to his room, surveying the two as Damon sat in his chair while the kitten was curled up on his chest. She couldn’t resist a chuckle. “Why don’t you just put him in his bed?”

Just after his arrival on the ship, Asshole had been given a little cat bed of his very own courtesy of his new parent, but it largely remained unused in the corner where Damon had set it. It seemed the cat preferred Damon himself for all of his feline napping needs. Damon scoffed at the suggestion.

“And wake the baby? Hell no, you monster,” he chided, shaking his head quickly, yet still being careful not to move too much lest he disturb his sleeping kitten.

“Damon, you can’t stay in that chair forever. What if Calderon needs you on the bridge or something?” Maera stepped into the room to allow the door to slide shut behind her.

“I’m not going to stay in this chair forever, Mae. Asshole’s going to get up eventually to eat and stuff.” He smirked at her in a way that could only be described as cheeky and looking for all the world like he was just going to stay right where he was until his cat decided to return to the waking world from kitty dreamland.

She rolled her golden eyes and shook her head, red curls bouncing slightly with the movement. “Seriously. You are so gone over this cat.”

“How could I not be? Look at him! He’s adorable. Besides, first rule of cat ownership, Mae: if the cat sleeps on you, you’re stuck until they wake up. Pretty sure that’s a law or something.” His blue eyes were alight with mischief, so Maera wasn’t completely convinced as to whether or not he was serious or joking.

“Since when do you ever obey the law?” The counterpoint was delivered with a smirk of her own as she watched Asshole begin to stir. He stretched out tiny limbs, little black toe beans on full display as he yawned. Then he promptly brought his front paws up and covered his face, curling into a tighter little ball in order to go back to sleep. The gestures earned a chuckle from Damon.

“Since I became a parent. Have to set a good example, you know,” he teased, winking at her. She had to bite back a laugh.

“So does this mean you’re turning into a model citizen?” She already knew the answer to that, but couldn’t help playing along a little more for the sake of entertainment.

“What the hell gave you that idea? Laws regarding cat ownership, sure, but I’ve got a reputation to keep up here. Give me some credit. I’m talking the well known laws of cats. Don’t move if they fall asleep on you, if I fits I sits, that kind of thing.”

Mae allowed herself to laugh at him then, a fond expression on her pretty face. The glow of her skin brightened a bit as the Tilaari regarded him. “All right, all right. Fair enough. Are we still on for lunch later?”

“Yep. So long as he’s up from his nap.” Mae hoped he was kidding since she really did want to spend some time with him, but with Damon sometimes it was just too difficult to tell. She shook her head at him ruefully once more and showed herself out. His voice drifted out to her just before the door closed behind her.

“Don’t worry, Asshole. You just nap on me as long as you want. Daddy’s fine with being your pillow.”

Maera smiled as she continued on her way. Those two were quite the pair indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
